Just Kagome
by HarmonyBunny1718
Summary: The final battle is over. Inuyasha has made his decision. Now Kagome has to live with it... Right? OneShot


It was over. It was finally complete. Naraku was dead. The only casualties they had sustained, miraculously, were a few wolves from Koga's pack. All others had been on Naraku's side. It truly was a miracle. And he was truly gone, never to torment anyone else ever again. They had actually WON!

As Kagome looked slowly around the battle field to her friends and allies (though it was still weird to see Sesshomaru in such a light) smiles were present all around. Of course with said demon lord you had to look _extremely_ close to see the barely visible up-turned corner of his mouth. But with him, it was good enough for her.

Sango and Miroku were hugging tightly, crying and most surprisingly kissing. Even though Sango's cheeks were bright red there was still an undeniable smile on her face, one that pretty much matched the one on the monk's own face. Guess Miroku really did win her over in the end. Kagome could practically already hear the wedding bells ringing. To see those two so happy together even after all they've been through was another miracle to Kagome. And now that she thought about it, seeing them kissing after such a dangerous battle… Wasn't as surprising. Either one could have died but they didn't. They were still there, together, and rather enjoying that fact. Here Kagome just had to smile along with them, they deserved to live happy, free lives with each other.

Shippo was dancing around while holding Kirara's front paws, effectively making her dance with him. So cute. Another grin from the miko. That was Shippo's speciality, making everyone smile.… Well except Inuyasha. He mostly just annoyed him, huh.

Koga and his fellow pack members were gathering their deceased and though tears were in their eyes they knew it had to happen in order for Naraku to fall. Their deaths would not be in vain.

Sesshomaru was already leaving with the now freed Kagura, who was leading the dazed Kanna from the battle field.

A sharp jolt of pain went through her heart as her eyes came to rest on Inuyasha, her beloved dog hanyou who was quietly conversing with his dead former lover, Kikyo. She knew who he would pick. They had already discussed it. Kagome would have to return home, or at least, that's what Inuyasha thought she was going to do. Kagome knew otherwise.

She watched silently as Kikyo and the dog-eared boy who had stolen both their hearts finished their conversation. A flit of surprise showed in her eyes as the dead miko turned to her and headed her way, asking to talk to her in private, away from demon hearing. Giving a small nod in acceptance Kagome followed her old rival through the surrounding trees until they were a good distance away. As she watched Kikyo walking with such grace and confidence she could understand why Inuyasha had fallen so hopelessly in love with her. But it still hurt like hell. Knowing she would be the one he fell asleep holding at night in his arms. Knowing she would always have his heart, no matter what.

"The jewel cannot stay in this plane of existence." Kikyo's quiet, calm voice jolted her from her painful thoughts and back to the present.

Clearing her throat she replied in what she hoped was an equally calm voice. "That's why I plan to purify it."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed as they looked straight into her own. "To do that is to endanger your own life. You will die once the jewel is gone."

Kagome had to use an extra little amount of self control to keep her apathetic face in place as she spoke again "Then I shall die."

To say the totally surprised look on Kikyo's usually emotionless face was priceless would be a vast understatement. "Do you not fear death?"

A small shrug "It's pointless to fear the inevitable… but yes, like most, I fear death…"

Again with the narrowed eyes. "Then why are you so willing to die?"

This time the mask would not stay in place and her conviction and determination shone plainly through "I'd rather it be my life that is taken than the thousands of innocents that would die in my place. I'd rather give myself freely to save them."

And it seemed we were back to the emotionless mask. But there was a spark of something… something in her cold eyes. Admiration? Respect? That couldn't be it! "… I believe I misjudged you. You are worthy of being my reincarnation."

"Please do not call me that." Whereas a year or two ago she would be trying to keep her temper in check, now she was simply tired of fighting with her. "I am simply, Kagome."


End file.
